Sensations of the Third Kind
by Mr Chazzo Bizkit
Summary: A VERY immature (as in TOO romantic) meeting bettween Juuhachigou and Krillen. HARDCORE!


He had the chance, he could just blast her into a million pieces, but he didn't want to. The so-called 'Pint-Sized-Chrome-Dome' actually had feelings for the cause of his best friend's death. Juhachigou just lay there, unconscious after being spat out by Cell, not long after being absorbed. In an outrage of fury, Krillen had elbowed Cell in the stomach harder than one million Super say-jins put together, causing: eighteen to be spat out, a sore elbow and Cell's death. He looked down at her wondering what to do. After a long hesitation, Krillen stepped up to the female android cautiously, cradled her in his arms and slowly took off with her back home...  
  
The flight seemed to last for an extremely long time. Part of it was the tension building up inside Krillen, even thought the fight was already over. The other part was inside of Krillen, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. It might have been the fear of Juhachigou waking up and attacking him, or it could be the fact that Krillen may have been hypnotized to even think about touching eighteen. He was just lost in a world of his own when a familiar icy, cold female voice echoed in the air.  
"K-K-Krille..." mumbled the android half unconscious. Krillen smiled and set off at full speed for his lonely house in the middle of a beautiful valley, sparkling water surrounding the house being held up on tall wooden poles.  
  
The arrival worked not how Krillen expected, but even worse. The moment he touched the ground, Juhachigou, still in his arms, came round properly. Her eyes opened slowly and all the pain came rushing back. Now she was conscious, her wounds were beginning to hurt like billy-o. Her silent cries of pain soon wiped the warm, welcoming smile off of Krillen's face. He quickly dashed inside the house (by making a small hole in the wall) and ran into his bedroom. Quickly but gently, he threw Juhachigou on to his bed. Nervous, in many ways, he hastily made his way to the kitchen and took out a bundle of bandages. Once back inside his bedroom, Krillen saw that Juhachigou looked in less pain. Lifting her up, he kept telling the android to try and calm down; even though he was surprised androids could cry. As though she heard him through her own silent sobs, her breathing started to slow back to normal. For some extremely strange reason, Juhachigou felt that she could trust Krillen. It was a strange sensation, as trust could be hard to put in someone if you hardly knew him or her. Now, as Krillen was hardly a professional first-aid person, the bandages looked a bit of a mess once they were securely wrapped around Juhachigou's arm, but at least they stopped the blood flowing.   
  
There were two more wounds to treat, but one of them Krillen hardly wanted to go anywhere near. He decided to get the worst over and done with. Rolling up her trouser leg wasn't the trouble; it was the 'where to tie the bandage round' part that he wasn't looking forward to. He rolled up the android's trouser leg to reveal her long slender legs, her beautiful artificial skin. He even wondered himself how an android's leg could fascinate him so much. At last of what seemed a long while, he rolled the trouser leg up to the top, his eyes half shut, not wanting to see what you would generally see. He was just curious though. After all, who knows what you could find near a robot's mid-section. He blew a sigh or relief at what he saw, they were literally built-in knickers and being an android, Krillen though that she might not even be wearing anything under there. He carefully slipped a long bandage under her leg and wrapped it round, but this time with extra care. He moved her trouser leg back down. Now for the last wound. It wasn't too much trouble, although it was pretty near a dangerous amount of skin. Once eighteen was all covered in bandages, she slowly reached out toward Krillen. Little did he know Juhachigou had been watching him all the time. She grabbed hold of Krillen's hips and pulled him down so his face was right in front of hers.   
"Thank you," Juhachigou whispered in a voice that Krillen found rather seductive. Again she pulled him down toward her. She quickly pressed her lips against Krillen's and continued on as though never wanting to stop. Krillen's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to back off, but the android's grasp had him firmly trapped in this position. Krillen finally gave in and kissed her back. Their eyes slowly and pleasurably closed...   
  
The next time Krillen opened his eyes, he was lying on his side in broad daylight on his bed, right where he had been kissing Juhachigou. He looked at his clock. It was nine fifty-seven a.m. Just before he had kissed Juhachigou, the time had been nine fifty-seven p.m. He and Juhachigou had been asleep for at least twelve hours. He turned on his other side expecting to see the lovely android but saw nothing but his and Juhachigou's tops, and the covers almost thrown off of the bed. Krillen shot up in surprise and worry because of not seeing Juhachigou only to come face to face with the deadly beauty herself. She had been hovering above his headboard looking down at him for a while now.   
"So you're finally awake, Krillen," said Juhachigou in a sly voice. Krillen looked blankly up at her and then smiled backed in a worried way.   
"What's wrong my widdle sweetheart?" questioned Juhachigou in a calm voice. It was as though they were lovers or something. Krillen stopped smiling and said, "Would you kindly tell me what the hell you're talking about, please?"   
"Well duh, isn't it obvious? Look," eighteen ordered. She was right. The topless bodies explained it all, so did the bed covers.  
"Jesus Christ! Mother of all fuckers, how could you do that to me?" screamed Krillen.  
"Come on, I can tell you now, we didn't do what you think we did. If we did all of our clothes would be scattered all over the room, not just our tops, and you'd be looking at a naked women right now!" assured Juhachigou. She was right. And Krillen knew it. Even so, he was still flabbergasted.   
"All we did was, well we kissed, we kissed quite a bit. And then I guess we got carried away and took off our tops. You realised what we were doing, pinned me down, and tops off we just started kissing again. Then eventually we fell asleep," Juhachigou sexily explained grabbing on to Krillen's neck from behind. Krillen had now calmed down a bit and was sort of enjoying the way Juhachigou was gently caressing his topless chest and shoulders.  
"I guess you're right," Krillen said, "sorry about the swearing thing. This whole situation got a bit out of hand for me. I get stressed about things like that."  
"No problem. It's a bit like a man's version of a P.M.T. isn't it!" joked Juhachigou.  
"How the hell do you know about that?" Krillen asked, "You're an android!"  
"So, I'm not that thick! I still get my woman weekly thing, just not weekly, more yearly..." This left Krillen in a sort of trance. He was thinking that maybe this particular android was not that bad. Not that he would like her any worse, in fact, he actually did have a strong crush on her and he assumed she had one on him too.  
"Just one question," the android said, " why did you bother bringing me here and nurse me back to health?" It was as though she read Krillen's mind about what he thought about her.  
"It's because, because... cuz I love you!" Krillen managed to blurt out.  
"Alleluia, praise Kami he loves me! Alright, woo-hoo!" Juhachigou shouted jumping around with joy. Krillen blushed at the response and then his newfound girlfriend landed in front of him.  
"Guess what," she asked excitedly, "I love you too!" She continued her celebration dance as Krillen stood there in dis-belief. He could not believe he had just heard those words. The words that made him feel happy for the first time in years, echoing in his mind like a bell that gave it's first ring. It was too good to be true. Krillen jumped up and caught hold of Juhachigou in his arms. Now Krillen knew what the feeling was when he was flying home. That feeling was true love. The couple fell into a long passionate kiss. They never wanted to let go, but their loss of air stopped them. They laughed, then made their way out of the bedroom into the living room. Going their own ways, Juhachigou flopped on the couch and started watching a snowboarding programme, whilst Krillen made his way into the kitchen to get the new couple a big hearty breakfast. The previous night's events had made them very hungry...  
  
That afternoon, Juhachigou decided that she had had enough of Krillen calling her 'Juhachigou' so she had commanded him to just simply call her Juu. Krillen accepted with ease, but it was hard to remember because of all the different names she had been called the past few months.   
"Hey Juhach-Juu! Check this out!" Krillen called from his back yard.  
"What is it honey? Is it a bad guy, cuz you can just whoop his ass!" replied Juu sarcastically.  
"No really, come n see! Or you'll regret it!"   
"Oh, fine, if I have to," Juu said under her breath, " how dare he interrupt my cool snowboarding programme. It was just getting g-oh my god!" She and Krillen just stood there looking down speechlessly at a say-jin capsule that had just landed pretty lightly in the garden. The door slowly opened and even Juu was getting scared. Who knew who it could be. Krillen cowered behind Juu and Juu turned to face the other way.  
"Woo-hoo, that was one helluva ride!" a familiar voice said. Krillen slowly turned round with is eyes barely open only to be looking at none other than Bulma.   
"What's up Shrimp? How's the life going, back to normal yet?" Bulma asked.  
"Oh Bulma it's you! We thought you were a say-jin!" Krillen squeaked in relief.  
"Na, the ride was quicker with this thing. So, how are you getting on now, then?"  
"Well, let me just say, maybe you haven't noticed her standing behind me." Krillen said turning round expecting to see Juu. She was not there.  
"Who exactly, is she? The cats mother?" Juu's voice echoed in the air, then she just de-materialised in front of them, grabbing on to Krillen's neck from behind him.  
"Wow, have you found yourself a girlfriend then? I mean, do you think she'll be like Marron? Bulma asked in surprise.  
"Who's is Marron?" Juu asked through gritted teeth, getting jealous.   
"Oh, she's just an old girlfriend I used to have," answered Krillen, "and what Bulma means by you not being like her is that Marron always used to run out on me. She had about 27 other boyfriends anyway."   
"Well, I can assure you; I'm not going to even think about running out on you! You're my first true love and not going to let anyone else get to you." Juu said protectively.   
"I'm not being big-headed, but I should well be your first true love, since you were only made a few months ago." Krillen exclaimed proudly.  
"What? Made? A few months ago?" Bulma said suspiciously.  
"Yeah," Juu said with a big grin on her face, "I'm an android!" At this remark Bulma screamed and fainted in at least ten seconds flat. Krillen laughed, picked up Bulma and literally dropped her into the capsule.  
"Bulma Briefs, fasten your seat-belt cuz you're in for another bumpy ride!" Krillen warned childishly. Looking in the capsule, he saw something that he assumed was what Bulma had come to give him (and her if Bulma would have known.) He took out a brown bag, threw it over to Juu and then pressed a few buttons in the capsule. The door shut, the capsule slowly made its way into the air and then it blasted off to Kami knows where. Krillen waved for no reason at all and then waddled over to Juu. She already had one of the seven spheres in her hand. They were orange and had a number of red stars over them.  
"Why would she want to give us a bunch of balls? I already have my two favourite ones right next to me!" Juu joked.  
"Hey, this is no laughing matter!" Krillen said, "These are the Dragon Balls!"  
Why would anyone want a pair of them?" Juu joked again. Krillen could not hold it any longer; he burst out laughing. Juu looked at him in surprise-  
"It's not that funny!"   
  
The rest of the day was mostly spent by Juu asking questions to Krillen about the Dragon Balls, telling corny jokes in between. They did not even get a chance to use them. Finally, at the end of the day, Krillen asked Juu out on a date; she said yes, even though Krillen already knew she would because they were in love so much. Krillen rushed outside after Juu's reply, with the Dragon Balls in his hands and wished for some hair, long ear length black hair. (Like the hair he has in GT.) Juu quickly suited up in some really nice clothes; a pink dress covered with a small skirt with a heart in the corner. (She had stolen these clothes for no reason whilst terrorizing the city.) Finally when the two had got ready, they made their way outside, but Krillen still had the Dragon Balls in his hands.  
"Why are you bringing those miracle makers with us, Hun? Asked Juu.  
"Well, it's pretty hard to say really," Krillen managed to say, "well, do you, do you, dyawannabeahuman?"(Do you want to be a human)? Krillen quickly blurted out. He blushed and his cheeks were like beetroot.  
"..." Juu was in total silence. She was speechless. She just could not believe what she just heard. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, but it wasn't so much that she did either. But it was more that she did than didn't. (If you catch my drift...)   
"Well I knew it wasn't such a good idea, lets go, come on, stop worrying, I didn't mean it, lets go go go!" Krillen said this in a hurry with a huge embarrassed smile on his face. He turned to face the gate when Juu grabbed his arm, spun him round and just kissed him, even surprised at her own actions. Juu's eyes were closed as if enjoying the kiss more than anything in the world, yet Krillen's were half shut; as though wary of her next move. (He was still enjoying it though, if you somehow felt a bit disappointed.) When they broke apart, Krillen was still in dream-land where as Juu looked as serious as anything. Krillen looked at Juu with a weird look on his face, still wary of her, he though that she might kill him for even suggesting the idea.  
Krillen tried to turn away again, but for the second time, Juu grabbed him and spun him around. He looked at her with great surprise, as if he ddn't like her any more.   
"Fooled ya!" shouted Juu. She scooped up Krillen and flew off into the distance.  
"Hey, this is effecting my manly-hood!" Krillen laghed. Juu quickly let go of her love and they swapped places, the only difference was that Krillen carried Juu by slipping his hand into Juu's bra, and the other hand in her pants, near her shiny ass. Juu made a rolling sound with her tongue, as if extremely satisfied with her boyfriend's actions.  
  
Their date was very, very luxurious and tiring, so on the way back home they decided to stop at a bed 'n' breakfast, the most expensive one in town, obviously meaning that it was also a very luxurious stay.  
"Room four thousand, four hundred and forty two, floor ninety eight. Here are your 3 card keys to your rooms," said the B n' B manager cockily.   
"Arika, Gwenki, take this couple up to their room, please," ordered the manager. The bellboys took Krillen and Juu up to their rooms. As they entered, the two lovebirds saw a beautiful site, a super-king-sized-bed in the middle of the room, with the huge headboard touching the wall, a mini bar next to it (that was not really mini,) a beautiful on suite and a giant wardrobe.  
"Looks like our night will be very enjoyable here, maybe a little too enjoyable," Juu said seductively.  
"What? We've just been together three days but you're already ready for that?" Krillen said in surprise.  
"Well I guess I'm not ready if you aren't..." Juu said, flopping down on the bed.  
"Fine, then I'm not ready," Krillen embarrassedly exclaimed.  
"Alright, fine. Goodnight." Juu said simply, seeming a bit put off. She had really hoped that Krillen would have complied with her request, but she had ended up disappointed...  
  
"Give me a blowjob shagger, or I'll wank your tits off!" Krillen said dreamily in his sleep. Juu could not get to sleep so she simply looked over to Krillen, and thinking she could seize her chance clambered on top of him. She turned him on his side, grinning evilly yet sexily. Krillen, still asleep, started drooling all over Juu's arms, that in turn started moving their way down to Krillen's special parts. Her hands moved lower until they reached his privates, with her tongue hanging out in triumph, she squeazed. Krillen woke at sudden jolt and quickly shoved Juu off of him. He was breaking a cold sweat. Juu again seemed disappointed.   
"Give me a blowjob shagger, or I'll wank your tits off!" again Krillen said, but this time, he was awake, and he meant it.  
"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" Juu cried in excitement. She hastily made her way over the rest of the S.K.S.B just to get to Krillen.  
Krillen impaled himself onto Juu and moved his-self down so that their reproductive organs could meet. Juu made her built in knickers open like a little round hole, only to reveal what a women's open mid-section would, (Krillen was pleased!) Juu screamed out, but mainly because of pleasure, not pain. Krillen became carried away and not realising his strength, pushed down with all his might, Juu enjoying it all the same. His thrust was incredibly powerful, painful and also pleasurable. Juu shouted out again.  
"Shut up pillow pals!" shouted next door angrily.  
"Fuck off!" screamed Krillen through gritted teeth, enjoying the movements happening to him.  
"Well!" said next-door, a bit taken a-back. Krillen started shouting out quietly as well. The lovers could make out the faint voice of their next door neighbour, "I'll be back soon honey, just off to see the manager about this." After minutes of pleasure, the b 'n' b manager started knocking hard on the couple's door.  
"Shit! Damn them! Hey Juu, howzabout we do the, trick?" Krillen asked.  
"Trick? What trick?" Juu asked, beginning to get suspicious.  
"Oh, well, never mind. Just hold on to me tight, okay?" Krillen blurted out, getting fed up with the knocking on the door. Juu grabbed on to Krillen's arm and gripped extremely hard. Ignoring the pain, Krillen raised his index and middle finger to his forehead. He looked as though he was concentrating very hard and then all of a sudden, they disappeared into thin air. Krillen had performed the Yardrak's trick: Instant Transmission. The two naked people reappeared at Krillen's house over the river.  
"That's Goku's trick!" Juu said surprised.  
"He taught me it before he entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan," Krillen explained. Luckily, they had landed right on Krillen's bed so they did not need to go anywhere to carry on with their duties, of which lasted for eight odd more hours until morning.   
Juu was still half asleep in bed whilst Krillen was in the kitchen making two bacon sandwiches. Juu slowly came around and looked under the covers expecting to find Krillen there. She almost got worried, as though the previous night's events had made them the closest thing in the world. When she heard the rattling of the plates, she began to realise that he was okay. He entered the room with the bacon sandwiches and gave one to Juu.  
"Ta," Juu said, surprised at what Krillen had done, (making breakfast in case your thick.)  
"Okay. Nice sleep?" Krillen asked.  
"Well, It was a bit rough but apart from that, fine, thank you," Juu said sarcastically with a grin on her face.  
"I have a question," Krillen blurted out, "as you're an android, how long will it take for you to have the baby, if we will have one?"  
"Not long," Juu replied, "about twenty four hours. But I still need to go to the hos-pit-al, don't I?"  
"How should I know? I don't know anything about androids, and that reminds me." Krillen said, "I know I asked before, but you never answered...Do you want to be human." But this time Krillen looked serious and did not feel scared of asking any more. Juu looked at him with a blank face. After much hesitation, Juu muttered quietly under her breath, "yes please, honey..." Krillen wasn't expecting her to say this and leapt into the air shouting in excitement, while Juu just sat up on the bed blushing. Krillen quickly swooped down and dressed Juu himself as quickly as he could, while Juu still sat there blushing. The next few minutes were very dramatic and soon a tingling sensation ran all through Juu's body. She was feeling too much happiness, she thought. When all the feelings had stopped, Krillen was memorised at Juu and she felt a sudden urge to have sex with Krillen again to not only say thanks, but for her own pleasure and to see what it felt as a human. She scooped up Krillen,  
who had no idea of what was going on and made they made their way to the bedroom...  
  
-Twenty-three and a half hours later-  
  
"Congratulations! You have twin girls!" the nurse announced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
